Selfie
by Just Another Duelist
Summary: Ri, Cloud, and Yuka go to a party, but they had to get ready in the bathroom. What happens if Ri brings her iPhone? (MOSTLY OCS WITH VERY LITTLE MENTIONS OF REI!)


A girl with short orange hair and lilac eyes was talking to her friends, Yuka Tsukumo and Cloud Tenjo.

Yuka, like her twin brother, had black hair with a rose fringe. Only different was Yuka had long hair while Yuma, her twin, had short hair. The ends of Yuka's hair were spiked up and were her sister, Kari's hair color. She also had a black choker with a key just like Yuma's called the Empress's Key. She had a hot pink shirt that had quarter sleeves and a white miniskirt with flames on it. She had white knee high boots which also had flames on the bottom of them.

Cloud was the younger sister of Kite. Just like him, Cloud had blonde spiky hair. The hair in front of Kite's blond hair was green, but Cloud's was hot pink. A strand of pink hair was in front of Cloud's right ear and another was behind her left ear. She had earrings that resembled wings with green-blue gems in the middle. She wore a coat like Kite's but hers stopped at her waist, revealing a sparkly black hi-low skirt. She had knee high black boots that had gems around the bottom.

Currently Ri Shikori, the girl with orange hair, was annoying Yuka and Cloud by so many questions. They were at a party and Ri was trying to fix her makeup in the bathroom.

"When Rei was at the table I kept on seeing him look at me when he was with that other girl

Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous?

Because he was totally texting me all night last night and I don't know if it's a booty call or not

Sooo... like what do you think?

Did you think that girl was pretty?

How did that girl even get in here?

Did you see her?

She's so short and that dress is so tacky

Who wears cheetah?

It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing Summertime Sadness?

After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarette?

I really need one

But first, LET ME TAKE A SELFIE!" Ri suddenly the orange, shiny lip gloss she was holding, grabbed her iPhone, and took all kinds of random selfies. She grabbed the lip gloss up, closed it, and started doing her hair.

"Can you guys help me pick a filter?

I don't know if I should go with XX Pro or Valencia

I wanna look tan

What should my caption be?

I want it to be clever

How about "Livin' with my chicks, Hashtag LIVE"?

I only got 10 likes in the last 5 minutes

Do you think I should take it down?

LET ME TAKE ANOTHER SELFIE!" She put down her hairbrush, grabbed her iPhone and took more selfies. When she was done, she grabbed the off-the-shoulder, sparkly, orange, dress that went just barely to her knees, and went into one of the bathroom stalls, starting to change, and continued chatting on.

"Wait, pause, Rei just liked my selfie

What a creep

Is that guy sleeping over there?

Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on

That's so ratchet

That girl is such a fake model

She definitely bought all her Instagram followers

Who goes out on Mondays?

OK, let's go take some shots

Oh no, I feel like I'm gonna throw up

Oh wait, nevermind I'm fine

Let's go dance

There's no drinks at this table

Do you know anyone else here?

Oh my gosh, Rei just texted me

Should I go home with him?

I guess I took a good selfie" She walked out of the stall, all prettied up and help up her phone.

"Let me take a selfie." She smiled and took a picture of her, Cloud, and Yuka.

"Are you done?" Yuka and Cloud asked. Ri nodded, still smiling.

"Yup. Let's get out of here." She said, heading out of the bathroom with her friends.

** A/N: You should know the song. ;) Selfie by The Chainsmokers, only this is... a bit tweaked. Instead of Jason, I put Rei, as you could tell. By the way, here is the story in short version. When Cloud, Ri, and Yuka came to the party with Kite and Yuma, they had to go to the bathroom because they didn't have time to get ready. Well, Ri noticed some things when they came in and decided to ask questions about them. Then this happened. XD tell me if you like. By the way, the girl in the cheetah Ri was talking about at the beginning was actually Cat. XD**


End file.
